nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Forest Mystery
Items > Lore Books Text The Dark Forest Mystery by Seram Nethilus The Dark Forest is a region in the west of Nehrim. It borders on the pasture lands around Treomar to the west and on the mountain cauldron of the mountain monastery to the north. For generations there have been theories and myths regarding the strange changes of the forest. Some say the anger of the Gods came to rest upon the area during the destruction of Treomar. Others say an ancient curse destroys the land. What is known is that all life in this forest gradually dies. An ancient corruption takes the life power from the land. This change began just a few years after the destruction of Treomar by the army of the Gods. With the death of the town Treomar, the forest surrounding it died too. In the course of the centuries, countless adventurers ventured into the dead forests to find out their secret. I have paid a few of them to do some research for me. They went into the dark forests and were never seen again. Everyone who made inquiries to discover the secret disappeared without a trace shortly after. In Treomar's time, the forests were green and full of life and the hunters from Treomar hunted the animals of the forest. The mages from the white city used the surroundings for their experiments and I assume that that is the reason why magical crystals have grown in some places. During my research I have found out that the old house in the centre of the forest once belonged to circle of mages. It really does seem that the corruption is spreading from this house. However - everyone who enters this house disappears too. Unfortunately we can only guess what might be in there. Based on my researches, my theory seems to be the only plausible one. The anger of the Gods changing the forest is probably all just phrasemongering of the temple in Ostian. Never in the history of Vyn have the Gods destroyed the world. The Gods are the guardians of the world, not its destroyers. According to my theory, a few mages escaped the destruction of Treomar and retreated to the house in the forest where they were safe, for it was hidden well. The circle of mages in Treomar had a few very powerful mages who were able to escape the army of the seraphim. For these men, the destruction of Treomar was a slap in the face. Their families, their homes and their beliefs were ruined. One of the alteration mages may have been powerful enough to create a curse that makes the lands die. Why? Out of revenge? He didn't want to leave the fertile lands to the Gods, for the mages feared the Gods would rule over them after the fall of Treomar. Although that didn't happen, for the Gods gave up the land of Nehrim after the war against Arantheal, but that could not have been predicted. All in all, the reason for the changes in the forest remain untold. Notes Category:Books